crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Baines
Baines (sometimes Romanized as "Benz") is a corporate executive of Red Rose who ventures to the Crimson-Shell Division when he discovers that someone has infiltrated Red Rose and that they are leading the Black Roses in pursuit of Claudia's Premier Seed. Appearance Baines is a rather tall man with light brown hair, brown eyes and glasses that are kept on a chain around his neck. Being a corporate executive, Baines wears the official Red Rose uniform - consisting of a white coat with gold detailing along the collar and red detailing down its sides and around the cuffs. The coat is held closed with four gold buttons. He also wears black pants and shoes and a black tie. Baines wears his Red Rose pendant over his tie, and has two medals of honor pinned to his uniform - further promoting his high-standing within Red Rose. Personality Much like Ruskin, Robin Wingfield and Melissa, Baines is shown to enjoy teasing Claudia, creeping up behind her and commenting about how happy she seems to be from just over her shoulder. Despite his initially portrayed lax personality, Baines is rather serious about his work and goes to great lengths to secretly investigate the members of Red Rose in order to expose the double agent. It can also be assumed that his dedication to his work is what earned him his medals of honor and high-standing within Red Rose, although his past endeavors within the organization are unknown. Furthermore, Baines appears to be rather close to Claudia and personally expresses his concern for her safety when he learns that the Black Roses may be after her Premier Seed, showing that Baines was loyal and compassionate toward those dearest to him. Plot As Claudia is walking down the hallway Baines walks up behind her and comments that she looks happy. This scares Claudia, who is lost in thought, and she jumps away from him. When she realizes who he is she wonders aloud what a chief officer of the organization is doing here, and asks Baines if he is looking for Xeno. Claudia is surprised when he tells her that she is the one he is looking for. Baines precedes to question Claudia about the attack from earlier, and goes on to say that he has felt like something is wrong within the organization recently. He reveals that he is having his subordinate, later revealed to be Xeno, investigate the case for him. He then tells Claudia that he thinks there are traitors in the Red Rose, and that they and the Black Roses are most likely trying to obtain Claudia's premier seed, though he never finishes the sentence. Baines is interrupted by a scream from the Second Library that Claudia identifies as Shion. Claudia runs to the Second Library and Baines follows, but falls behind. By the time he arrives Claudia is severely injured and Xeno is gone. Claudia's roses go berserk because of her injury, and use their leeching power to drain Baines' life and heal Claudia. Powers and Abilities Despite never showing any kind of powers or combat skills, Baines is quite intelligent and quick to notice that there is something suspicious about the recent attacks on Red Rose Headquarters. Relationships Claudia *Coming Soon! Xeno Nut much known about Xeno and Baines relationships, aside their relationship isn't directly shown along the series, but it is known that Xeno is obedient to him as Baines asked him to acted as a bait to the enemy. Quotes * Coming soon! Appearances * Sprout I: Prologue of Prologue * Sprout II: Whisper of Thorn (Flashback) Trivia * Baines is similar to Reim Lunettes from Pandora Hearts Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Red Rose Member Category:Deceased